I will protect you
by YuAe-Anime4Life
Summary: a story of iruka and Naruto ... what happens when Naruto is put in the Hospital? Fatherson Relationship.


Hey everyone ok so this is my second fanfiction that I have posted here. I really like the whole Iruka being like a dad figure to Naruto. So I really enjoyed writing this short story. This is in KNOW WAY supposed to be an iruka and Naruto pairing story. It is suppose to be like a father/son relationship between them. Naruto is about 6 in the story.

I do not own Naruto

Hospital

"..." what the person is saying

**Hello ** What the person is thinking

---------- new scene

Fanfiction-Naruto

Iruka was walking down the path towards the village. He was extremely tired because of the mission he had just completed.

"awww I can't wait until I'm back I can finally relax" said Iruka very sleepily. It was now beginning to get dark out side. Iruka looked up. The sky was a mixture of dark blue and a light pink.

After several minutes he was finally about to enter the Village when he over heard two people talking.

"Hey did you hear what happened to the demon child?" said an elder woman to the man standing next to her.

The old man began to laugh "ya I did, I heard if it wasn't for the 3rd stepping in the boy would have ", he paused for a moment to chough "probably been beaten to death". They both began to laugh.

Iruka's eyes widened, he had only left for a week and Naruto was almost killed!** I must find out where he is **thought Iruka. Even though he didn't have much strength left in him he began to run to the Hokage's Office.

**Naruto you better be ok.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka burst into the office. He had sweet dripping down his face, it was very clear that he had run all the way there.

". . . 3. . .3rd" painted iruka "what's wrong . . . where's Naruto?!"

"He's perfectly all right Iruka he is being carefully watched over at the Hospital" replied the 3rd. Iruka let out a sigh of relief. He backed up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He placed his head into his hands.

"I have only been gone a week and he was almost. . . ." He couldn't finish what he was about to say, instead he just looked up at the Hokage . His eyes overflowing with so many different feelings even Iruka himself couldn't say what they all were. He was happy, sad, relieved, angry, upset and much more at the same time.

"I see you are very upset about what happened to Naruto" said the 3rd stepping out from behind his desk.

"I just want. . . I just want to protect him" Iruka said while standing up against the wall. "He has only legally been mine for a month and he was almost beaten to death . . . maybe . . . maybe I'm not fit to be a father"

The third walked over to Iruka and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you want to protect him Iruka but you can not be there all the time for him" the 3rd walked towards the window and looked out of his office "So what if your not the greatest father in the world "said the 3rd "the bond between you and Naruto is very strong . . . the boy loves you very much" Iruka looked down then walk over to the window and looked out also.

"I'm afraid after what happened I don't think Naruto is going love me that much" Iruka said staring out the window into the now completely dark night sky. "I wasn't here to help him even right after he was hurt"

After several moments the 3rd finally broke the silence. "Iruka do you know why I let you have custody of Naruto?" Iruka looked at the 3rd in questioning "it was because I new you would take care for him and show him love and compassion" the 3rd turned and looked at Iruka "so your new at the hole father thing, well guess what Naruto is new at the son thing. I'm sure together you both will figure it out"

"Now" said the 3rd while walking back towards his desk and sitting down "I'm sure there is someone right now that would love to see you, don't worry about your mission report you can give it to me some other time"

Iruka smiled and bowed before leaving the room and heading towards the Hospital.

"Hmm" said the 3rd laughing to himself "he really does make a good father for Naruto"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, where can I find Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka asked politely

The nurse began looking through the files on her desk "He's on the 2nd floor, room 250". Iruka simply bowed his head and walked off.

Iruka was walking down the long, slightly light hallway. He looked up at a clock on the wall as he passed by.

"Its 12:40 already. . . .I doubt Naruto is still up "Iruka said with sadness in his voice. He began to concentrate on the room numbers.** Room 230...232...235... **Iruka thought to himself. Finally he came across room 250.

He looked up through the glass on the door. There was know lights on of what he could see. He gently grabbed the door and began to slide it to the right. He walked into the room and looked around. To the left was an empty bed and dresser. He looked in front of him and saw 3 very large windows; the moon light was crashing through the windows. Finally he came across another bed to his right. It looked like there was nothing on the bed except for some blankets and some blond hair. As Iruka walked closer he could hear Naruto whimpering.

He was about 4 steps away from the bed when Naruto turned over to face him. He had cuts all over his face, and for what he could see of his right arm it was bandaged. He could tell that he had been crying because his eyes were all red and puffy.

"I..I..Iruka" Naruto said while wiping his tears away. Iruka knelt down beside the bed and placed his left hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was shaking uncontrollable and began to cry again.

"w..why..why did they hurt m..me" he said while crying "I didn't do anything to the..them".Iruka looked at him and kissed his cheek. "No ...no you didn't do anything to them, Naruto im so so sorry I wasn't there to protect you". Naruto slid off the bed onto Iruka and buried his face into his shirt. "shhhh " said Iruka " I promise I wont let anyone hurt you". Naruto looked up at him.

A nurse opened the door and stuck her head in. "umm im sorry to disturb you but Naruto you need to get some rest, its the only way you will get better" she said while smiling. Iruka nodded in agreement and the nurse shut the door and walked off. He kissed Naruto in the forehead and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning I promise". He began to walk off. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He limped over to Iruka and grabbed the back of his pant leg. Iruka turned around surprised.

Naruto looked up he began to cry again. "P... Please ...please stay with m...m...me ".He looked down at him, the boy could barely stand. Iruka gently put his arms around him and picked him up. He walked over the bed and pulled back the blankets. He laid down and placed Naruto on his chest. Naruto was gripping Iruka's shirt very tightly. "Naruto ..."Iruka said "are you ok?" . "ya" he replied "you...you would never leave me r..right?. Iruka was rubbing Naruto's back trying to comfort him. "Of course I would never leave you...I love you". Naruto finally stopped crying "I love you too" he replied

Naruto ended up falling asleep lessoning to Iruka's heart beat.

Iruka kissed the top of his head and whispered "I will always protect you".

OK so what did you think? Make sure you let me know it really helps. I really enjoyed writing this one. I love the whole Iruka taking care of Naruto thing. Please comment and rate.

Thanks!!     


End file.
